A mowing device such as a lawnmower, riding lawn mower, or lawn tractor has the tendency to accumulate cut grass debris on both the underside and the topside of the mowing deck. The accumulation of such debris can impede the proper performance of the mowing device, and can also create maintenance problems such as the increased probability of oxidation of the mowing deck.
Often times the operator of a single bladed mowing device will clean the underside of the mowing deck using a scraper or stiff brush. This involves tipping the mower to access the underside of the mowing deck, and possibly removal of the cutting blade. This cleaning procedure is prone to problems. For example, if the mower is tipped, the procedure may involve fuel and oil leaking from the mower, creating both a safety and an environmental hazard.
For larger mowing decks that cannot be readily tipped, the cleaning procedure involves the physical removal of the mowing deck; a procedure that is time consuming and requires a great deal of physical effort. Once the underside of the mowing deck is exposed, the removal of accumulated cutting debris is accomplished by scraping or brushing the underside of the mowing deck. This also exposes the operator to the risk of personal injury from the cutting blade or blades.
Various conventional devices have been utilized to clean a mowing deck while the deck remains in an upright and operable position. These conventional devices commonly use only water as the cleaning agent. Moreover, many of these conventional devices are attached to the ground, and the mower is placed over the device. These conventional devices require various size cleaning fixtures to accommodate the multitude of mowing deck sizes and shapes on the market today. In addition, should the device come into contact with the spinning blades, the device will be fragmented into pieces, which may cause damage to the blade or deck and/or be propelled directly at an individual.
One conventional device that uses water as the cleaning agent is attached to the mowing deck by drilling a hole through the top of the mowing deck and attaching a water nozzle to the hole. This approach is time consuming to install, can weaken the structural strength of the mowing deck, and also represents a potential safety hazard should the nozzle vibrate loose and drop into the rotating blades. Also, many mowing decks contain integral belts and pulleys on the top surface of the mowing deck, and the placement of a nozzle amongst this assemblage of pulleys and belts creates a potential safety risk.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a cleaning mechanism that; can be used with any size or shape mowing deck; does not require attachment to the ground; cannot be drawn into the cutting blades; does not require cutting, drilling or modification to the mowing deck; and can be used with an optional mechanical brush attachment to aggressively remove accumulated grass debris. In addition, it is desirable to provide a cleaning mechanism that can be used with an optional fan attachment to reduce the accumulation of debris on the top side of the mowing deck. Also, it is desirable to provide a cleaning mechanism that may be used to lubricate and rustproof a mowing deck.